lemartv_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
ACCA (Actiegroep voor complete criminele annihilatie)
Acca is de enige supranationale organisatie in heel Niri en de koloniën. Ze heeft als doel om de staat van zaken zoals corruptie, misdaad en openbare in een land te evaluëren en hier zonodig in te grijpen. Oprichting en structuur Vlak voor de anarchie werd ACCA opgericht door keizer Petrus van Niri, die de capaciteit niet had om al zijn provincies tegelijkertijd te controleren. Daarom richtte hij dit bedrijf op samen met Janusz Grossulasz, een Vojvodeens politieman, die hem hierbij adviseerde. ACCA had een aantal districten, en elk district werd bestuurd door een directeur. Eens per jaar, soms vaker, en bij noodgevallen direct, kwam er vanuit het hoofdkantoor in Andasharetta de Inspecteur-Generaal, die de stand van zaken in het district controleerde, en ook controleert hij hoe het werk van ACCA in dat specifieke district verloopt. Het hoogste van ACCA bestaat uit de raad van vijf, vijf prominente ambtenaren die la een lange tijd bij ACCA hebben gewerkt. Zij nemen belangrijke beslissingen. ACCA beheert ook veel zaken zoals gezondheidszorg, politie en wegen, alhoewel er maar weinig landen zijn die dit soort zaken aan ACCA overlaten. De enige landen die deze aspecten van ACCA weigeren zijn Enbizaka, Plodania, Bol'shinstva en Lucifenia. Als ACCA misstanden vindt, hebben ze niet de volmacht om dit recht te zetten, maar hebben eerst de toestemming van alle staten nodig. Toen de anarchie begon, bleef ACCA onder de extreem cynische Grossulasz nog steeds actief, en controleerden alle anarchiestaatjes steevast, en hebben veel misdaden voorkomen in hun wanhopige activiteiten. Tijdens de anarchie hebben echter zoveel staten, zoals Infernus, ACCA geweerd, dat het werk steeds lastiger werd. 50 jaar voor het einde werd met de dood van Grossulasz ACCA tijdelijk op non-actief gesteld. Na de an anarchie kwam de Lucifeniaanse edelman Jean Pastice aan de macht in ACCA. Onder zijn leiding werden alle spoorwegen in Niri gelijkgeschakeld, om ongelukken te voorkomen. Ook werden er twee regio's toegevoegd, namelijk de noordelijke en de zuidelijke koloniën, waardoor we op de huidige dertien komen. Ook werden de controle's veel regelmatiger, mede door het vliegtuig, dat het reizen van de inspecteur-generaal versneld. Voor de grote oorlog en tijdens de tweede middeleeuwen werd Pastice vervangen door Jan Otis, een Aquilaans-Pythoniaanse man van in de 20. Hij doet zijn werk nog steeds. Huidig Alhoewel ACCA duidelijk heeft moeten inboeten aan macht tegenover de nationale regeringen, word haar aanwezig wel gewardeerd, omdat haar controle's en garanties wel voor meer stabiliteit en veiligheid zorgen. Wel word ACCA vaak meegetrokken in nationale intriges, en ook Otis is hier niet immuun voor. Veel mensen in Niri denken zelfs dat hij een Coup D'Etat in Aquila aan het plannen is! De huidige raad van 5 Jean Pastice Pastice is een edelman van Lucifeniaanse afkomst, en is zeer conservatief in zijn mening. Hij is een vroeger inspecteur-generaal. Hij probeert om Lucifenia's vrij isolationistische houding te respecteren, tot grote frustratie van de andere raadsleden. Soms kan hij echter verdacht progressief uit de hoek komen. Malik Lilio Lilio komt uit het district koloniën-west. Hij is extreem opgewekt en progressief, maar heeft ook overal de vinger in de papa. Geen blad beweegt in Niri zonder dat hij of zijn informanten ervan weten. Ook heeft hij een persoonlijk probleem met Grossulasz, waardoor de twee elkaars plannen vaak dwarsbomen. Julius Spadis Spadis is de oudste van de vijf, en was een Aquilaans gokker voordat hij bij ACCA werkte. Hij is over het algemeen vrij incompetent, maar heeft veel straatkennis en kan soms heel scherp uit de hoek komen. Samuel Grossulasz Nazaat van de oprichter van ACCA. Hij is geboren en getogen op de prairies van Qingbei, en is altijd bescheiden en ervan overtuigd dat alle acties genomen moeten worden voor het algemene goed. Wel ziet hij vaak spoken, en is vrij afgesloten van de rest van de vijf. Hij is ervan overtuigd dat er een coup d'etat in Aquila word gepland, maar hiervoor word hij geridiculiseerd. Chris du Pain Chris is een Belzeniaans-Lardoniaans vroeger hovenier, en ging voor ACCA werken tegen het einde van de anarchie. Hij is voor algemene behulpzaamheid. Hij is vaak vrolijk, en een soort vaderfiguur voor iedereen die onder hem staat. Wel wantrouwt hij Grossulasz en heeft hij een persoonlijke informant op de inspecteur-generaal gezet.